


Long Was the Way

by NortheasternWind



Series: Long Was the Way [1]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind/pseuds/NortheasternWind
Summary: Talion sees Celebrimbor for what he truly is, but he won't abandon the wraith to the Ring's corruption just yet.





	Long Was the Way

He should have known from the moment the memory of Celebrimbor reached out and took the ring, but it wasn’t until he’d also seen the memory of the elf’s orc army and Sauron’s revenge that Talion truly understood.

He’d trusted Celebrimbor. And he’d been played for a fool.

Now his companion’s growing urgency and irritation took on a new light. Talion had no need of revenge– not until his enemies were physically present, at least– and perhaps his eagerness for company had frustrated and frightened Celebrimbor. Vengeance was simple. But what man would not grasp for a reason to live if one presented itself?

His intentions and innocence had spiraled ever downward since his curse. But no more.

“The Hither Shore is calling us.”

Talion looked into the face of his companion. What was he planning? Had he so easily cast off the corruption of the One? He needed a body, or else he wouldn’t have dragged Talion back from death in the first place. Perhaps he intended to find a more vengeful, willing host…

_Strike now, Talion! I cannot hold him for much longer!_

_I do not know where you will see them again._

_No, they will only die. It is we who are doomed…_

…Or, perhaps he truly did want to give Talion what he’d been asking for, even if only because it would merely set his plans back until he could find another accomplice.

There was nothing for it, really. No choice for Talion. He dug his sword into the ground at his feet and took a deep breath.

“Could you really rest for all of eternity, knowing that you had the chance to stop him but did nothing?”

_Could I rest, knowing I might have helped him, and abandoned him here instead?_

Celebrimbor did not react, only looking out over Mordor at the flaming summit of Mount Doom and vanishing, as he often did when there was nothing more to say. But their conversation felt unfinished, and with a strange pang in his chest Talion opened his mouth to say the words that would keep him in Celebrimbor’s confidence long enough to accomplish his task.

“The time has come for a new ring.”

Stars, how was he to deceive one who shared his body?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished act three of the second game and I am Suffering so it's time to fix everything and make everyone happy and fuck canon


End file.
